24fandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed security guards
This is a list of unnamed security guards with spoken lines and/or credited actors seen on 24. Day 1 21500 Riverside guard is on the 14th floor.]] When Jack Bauer arrived at 21500 Riverside Drive in Burbank, he asked a security guard which floor Cofell Enterprises was on. : The security guard was played by Maurice Dunster in "9:00am-10:00am." CTU guard 1 .]] After it was discovered that Nina Myers was a mole, CTU Los Angeles was put into lockdown and a search was launched to find her. Several security guards checked in various rooms for her. : This guard appeared in "11:00pm-12:00am." Day 2 St. Virgil's guard .]] At St. Virgil's Hospital, Miguel grabbed a computer monitor and ran out of the building to distract security while Kim Bauer fled with Megan Matheson. The guard and his partner did not find Miguel, and the three escaped. : The security guard was played by Marty Ryan in "1:00pm-2:00pm." Day 3 NHS guard .]] When the corpse of a Cordilla virus victim was dropped of at National Health Services, this guard responded after the doors were blown off. He radioed for backup after seeing the damage caused by the bomb and the mutilated body nearby. : The NHS guard was played by John Bisom in "1:00pm-2:00pm." Mall security guard A mall security guard reported to Tony Almeida that suspect Kyle Singer was located within the premises. He and the others were told to wait at a distance while Tony approached Kyle alone, and therefore was unable to help Tony when David Gomez shot him from behind. : The mall security guard was played by Michael Canaan in "3:00pm-4:00pm." Prison guard .]] While breaking Ramon Salazar out of the Downey Holding Facility with forged documents, Jack Bauer was told by this guard to wait for Warden Mitchell to arrive. Jack convinced the warden that an error on the paperwork was a simple mistake, and was permitted to leave. When Mitchell surmised that something was wrong, he ordered the guard to check the camera for Chase Edmunds in Ramon's cell. Since the camera angle was askew, the warden went to inspect it, and this guard notified Benjamin to assist the warden. : The prison guard was played by Steve Heinze in "4:00pm-5:00pm." Prison guard 2 While breaking Ramon Salazar out of the Downey Holding Facility with forged documents, Jack Bauer went to retrieve his sidearm and badge from Daniel. A second guard arrived and announced his presence to Daniel, but suddenly the alarm was tripped from another part of the prison by Warden Mitchell. Jack knew his ruse had failed, so he punched the guard to the ground and then kicked him unconscious. He then forced a third guard to free the inmates and caused a riot. : The prison guard was played by Billy D. Lucas in "4:00pm-5:00pm." Prison guard 3 While breaking Ramon Salazar out of the Downey Holding Facility, Jack Bauer forced a prison guard at gunpoint to free the inmates. The guard hesitated but when threatened again, he opened all the cells. The halls were soon flooded with prisoners, and Jack attempted to flee the building with Ramon. : The prison guard was played by Tom Kiesche in "4:00pm-5:00pm." Chandler Plaza Hotel guard .]] A security guard at the Chandler Plaza Hotel assisted head of security Craig Phillips. The guard helped lock the building down. He failed to find Marcus Alvers, who planted the Cordilla virus inside the building. It is not known if Phillips' assistant was infected with the virus. : The hotel security guard was played by Matthew Kaminsky in "3:00am-4:00am." Chandler Plaza Hotel guard 2 restrain a guest.]] Another guard at the Chandler Plaza Hotel assisted head of security Craig Phillips. This guard helped restrain a female guest as she grieved for the loss of her loved one. The guard appeared symptomatic with the Cordilla virus, ensuring that he would die. He was the third person, following an old couple, to choose the suicide capsules instead of the miserable death of the virus. : The guard (credited as an infected guest and as "Bellman") was played by Roger Ranney in "5:00am-6:00am" and "6:00am-7:00am." Day 4 Lindauer Hospital guard The security at Lindauer Memorial Hospital responded to the killing of a pharmacist there and the kidnapping of a young boy (all perpetrated by terrorist Navi Araz). One of the guards brought Jack Bauer up to speed on these developments; Jack then sent him to ensure that no one threatened Navi. : The guard was played by James Calvert in "3:00pm-4:00pm." Day 5 CTU guard 2 ]] After Chloe O'Brian discovered analyst Spenser Wolff was accessing files above his legal clearance, she informed Bill Buchanan about it. Buchanan then sent two security guards to bring Spenser to holding. The lead guard asked Spenser to come with him, but Spenser resisted claiming he was working a critical task. The guard, though, informed him that Edgar Stiles had been authorized to overtake his workload. Spenser reluctantly complied and the lead guard led him into a holding cell where Chloe and Buchanan were waiting. He remained there while Bill and Chloe questioned him. Outside the room, after Spenser revealed how he had the access and why he granted Hank admittance in to CTU, the guard brought him back in. : The security guard was played by Blaine Pate in "11:00am-12:00pm." Rossler penthouse guard 1 Jack Bauer and Curtis Manning intercepted a call from Dawn Brigade terrorist Ivan Erwich to Jacob Rossler, who lived in a private penthouse at 22 North Figueroa. After Chloe O'Brian and Spenser Wolff disabled some of the building cameras, the guard on Rossler's penthouse suspected something was wrong. He contacted the front desk guard over the radio to check if everything was ok. When the guard told him under duress that he was ok, Rossler's floor guard suspected something and armed himself, as his partner also pulled out an automatic weapon. He and his partner shot at Jack and Curtis, who came through the elevator. Curtis was struck in his bullet-proof vest, but the two guards were killed by Jack's return fire. : This security guard was played by Scott Vance in "1:00pm-2:00pm." Rossler penthouse guard 2 Jack Bauer and Curtis Manning followed a lead on the Dawn Brigade terrorist movement to Jacob Rossler, who lived in a private penthouse at 22 North Figueroa. When Chloe O'Brian and Spenser Wolff disabled some of the building cameras, Jack and Curtis rushed in and forced the guard at the main desk to trick the guards on Rossler's floor. Jack coerced the guard to report that the cameras were down for some unknown reason, and that he took a bathroom break when the cameras came back on. Jack knocked him out while riding the elevator to Rossler's floor, where two other guards were killed. : This security guard was played by J. David Shanks in "1:00pm-2:00pm." CTU section 1.12 guard When Lynn McGill became irate and ordered Curtis Manning to arrest Chloe O'Brian and Edgar Stiles and remove Audrey Raines from the premises, Curtis refused to follow Lynn's command and stated that he was acting irrationally. Lynn was even more incensed but Curtis held his ground. The two had an increasingly tense verbal exchange, as the CTU staff watched anxiously, when Lynn ordered the nearby CTU Security guards to arrest Curtis as well. This lead guard was wide-eyed with confusion, especially when Curtis mentioned that he would draw his weapon if they came for him. Eventually, the lead guard realized that Lynn was acting destructively, made his choice, and calmly asked Curtis what to do. This guard's support gave Curtis the opportunity to then relieve Lynn of his command under the "incapacity clause" of section 1.12. Lynn realized that his authority was no longer recognized, but angrily refused to let the guards touch him as he was taken away. : The security guard was portrayed (uncredited) by Chaz Fatur in "4:00pm-5:00pm". CTU guard 3 for admittance]] When the Dawn Brigade terrorist Ostroff entered the CTU Los Angeles building with his stolen keycard, he had to clear security. A guard asked him for his keycard, and Ostroff gave him Lynn's keycard that had been reprogrammed. The hacked card worked, and the guard admitted Ostroff. The guard succumbed to Sentox nerve gas while Bill Buchanan was on the phone after Ostroff gassed the building. : This security guard was played by Dan Warner in "6:00pm-7:00pm." CTU guard 4 After Dawn Brigade terrorist Ostroff infiltrated CTU and placed a canister of Sentox nerve gas, he attempted to escape. On his way out, he clotheslined this guard who was running down the corridor. Ostroff forced the guard to open a keypad-locked door, despite the guard's protests that there was a lockdown. After the guard opened the door, Ostroff shot him and took his radio before attempting to escape the building. : The security guard appeared in "6:00pm-7:00pm". Distribution center guard ]] The security guard at the entry gate of the Wilshire Gas Company was approached by Vladimir Bierko and his Dawn Brigade terrorists in several trucks. One of them, Mikhail, leaned out and called through the gate to the guard, telling him about a special delivery. When the guard turned around to report an unscheduled arrival instead of letting them inside, Mikhail shot him twice. The terrorists broke the gate, entered, and prepared to release Sentox nerve gas into the gas company's pipelines. : The distribution center guard was played by Frank Silva in "9:00pm-10:00pm." Homeland Security guard At roughly 12:20am, two security guards from the Department of Homeland Security approached Chloe O'Brian. One of them asked Chloe to come with them, and when she asked where, the man responded brusquely, and they took her away. Chloe was being detained because Karen Hayes and Miles Papazian, with help from Shari Rothenberg, discovered that Chloe was helping Audrey Raines against President Logan's orders. : The HS security guard was played by Larkin Campbell in "12:00am-1:00am." Airport guard A security guard at Van Nuys Airfield granted clearance for a fuel truck to enter the airport. The guard, his partners, and the military personnel nearby who searched the bottom of the truck did not know that Jack Bauer was on top of the vehicle. Jack entered the airport unseen and snuck into Flight 520. : The airport guard was played by Bernard K. Addison in "1:00am-2:00am." The Rookie Day 1: Coffee Run Bank security After the robbers entered the bank, one of them approached the security guard and forced him to give up his gun. He put it on the ground next to him and dropped down like everyone else. Later on, Jason used the guard's gun to shoot and wound two of the robbers, and to kill the third one. Day 7 Ritter Building guard ]] At 2:08pm, FBI Agent Walker entered the corporate office at Ritter Building (on 546 Adams) and greeted the main desk security guard. She showed her FBI credentials and told him that she was there to meet Mr. Roane of the Roane and Associates law firm. When the guard went to call and announce her visit, she interrupted him and said that since it was official business, she wanted to enter unannounced. He agreed to inform no one of her visit, and did not know she was really helping with the raid on Colonel Dubaku's control room. : The security guard was played by Beau Dremann in "2:00pm-3:00pm." Airport security guard This security guard worked at the Washington airport where mercenaries attempted to kidnap Kim Bauer. When the male operative started shooting at everyone, he tried to stop him but was injured by a shot. However, while on the floor he managed to shoot the man in the leg. When Renee Walker arrived at the airport later, he was being tended by someone. : The security guard was played by Derwin Jordan in "6:00am-7:00am." Day 8 CTU NY lead guard At almost 6:00pm, this guard stopped Jack Bauer when he was taking weapons from the CTU armory. He checked him for weapons and gave his gun to Cole Ortiz. Director Brian Hastings then dismissed him. Later, around 9:30pm, the guard was stationed at CTU New York entrance when Kevin Wade arrived to meet with Dana Walsh. : The "Security Guard" was played by Ariel Mirabal-Ramos in "5:00pm-6:00pm," "9:00pm-10:00pm," "12:00am-1:00am," and "8:00am-9:00am." CTU NY entrance guard This security guard greeted Kevin Wade when he came looking for Dana Walsh. After calling her, he told Kevin that Dana would be out in a minute. Kevin tried to ask him what was CTU about, but he simply told him to wait. : The "CTU Security Guard" was played by Brian Jones in "6:00pm-7:00pm." IRK security guard This security guard from the IRK at the United Nations called President Omar Hassan to inform him that his daughter, Kayla wanted to talk to him. When he told him he asked not to be interrupted, the guard told him that Kayla said it was urgent. He then allowed her into the President's suite. : The "IRK Security Guard" was played by Jonathan Avigdori in "11:00pm-12:00am." See also * More unnamed characters * *